Childish Honours
by Classic Little Liar
Summary: A nostalgic muggle named Annie had always had a fascination for odd things, seemingly having obsessions with anything surreal. So when she spots a handsome but mysterious red head, how can she resist? But what exactly is he hiding?   R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So helloooooo, nice too see your checking out my story .

So this is my first ever story, so please be kind, I did this whilst i was bored and i thought it might be interesting. So i hope you enjoy and this is based around the books and the movies, so excuse me if I get anything wrong, i'm just going with how I picture it in my head :D

The story was actually just going too be a romance novel based in the 1800's but then i really couldn't be bothered...so i changed everything :3 hurhurhuuur.

^_^ so once again I hope you enjoy!

**Music:** Yiruma: river flows through you

Yiruma: Till I find you.

Something was off.

It was so off; people could say it was mysteriously enticing.

Even a common whore, who (if they were too stand) stood in those leather bound shoes of mine would have been able too feel it. Though they might have been filled with raging lust, for the man who stood in front of me was a god amongst the men of this unholy earth. Many people have said I had a strange taste in men, my parents included, as I had always found the most unusual traits endearing.

My childhood love, Patrick Wayne, or as I so fondly called him, 'Patty' was a strange boy too say the least. Always commenting on a passing persons nose or eyebrow shape or even the way they present themselves. Though the thing that made me fall for him was how obsessed he was with the idea of death. The mere thought of it usually would send cold shivers down ones spine, though for Patty, it was a turn on. Indeed strange I know, though I should have seen all the warning signs, but I have never once regretted crushing on old Patty.

See Patty was so warped with the idea of death he would do things called 'experiments'.

Meaning he drowned his neighbour's cat, set a disabled man on fire (on accident of course, though he could have been lying) and much more. I believe drowning his neighbours cat was really the cause of old Patty's demise, though his neighbour, Mr Childs believed, and still does, otherwise, and has so forth convinced our town of Devon that Patty took one of his experiments too far. Though earlier that day I remember clearly Mr Childs eyeing Pat like the way he eyes cattle he's about too slaughter. It's safe too say the next morning Patty was found hanged over the pool which he so lovingly drowned Mr Childs cat.

Now before I get too carried off describing the many crushes, or obsessions as my sibling kindly sometimes puts it, I should refer back too the man-god in front of me, or maybe how I came across him.

It all started this morning, which according too the newspaper, was Sunday the 3rd of August. My mother, a temperamental woman in her late 30's asked me so kindly too fetch some milk, bread and of course bacon from the tiny store our town calls a supermarket. I don't want you too get the wrong impression of my mother; she's quite a lovely person. It's just she has a bit of a short temper, especially in the morning, and has a bit of an unfair way of punishing people.

People as in my sister and I.

Though then again I am a hormonal teenager and I believe everything adults do is unfair.

So I guess my younger sister, Madeleine asked mum a silly question and mum being the morning person she is, told her too sod off until her morning coffee was ready.

But Mum is quite picky with her coffee per-say, so when there is no milk, well… all hell breaks loose.

"WHY IS THERE NO MILK IN MY GOD DAMN FRIDGE!"

Oh mum.

So after the morning ritual of mum yelling at inanimate objects for half an hour until she realised Maddy had left the room, she called me down, not caring for my beauty sleep at all and pretty much commanded me too march my tush too the supermarket, making me loath that the nearest store was half way across the town, and not outside our doorstep. Trudging outside too the rusty white gates, I turned slightly too look up at the window where my sister was pathetically trying to get my attention, her rock music softly travelling with the winds direction out the window she was currently leaning out of. My sister was a huge fan of rock and metal bands, but she always had an interest in Japanese rock, or as she called it 'J-rock'. My sister was highly obsessed with anything Japan related, thus making her dream job too be a translator. She'd been learning Japanese since she was six, and I guess I have too hand it too her, she was pretty talented. Though Maddy was and has always been the family genius too say, of course at times I envy her knowledgeable brain, but I guess we can't have everything. Maddy is quite beautiful I believe, though not a lot of boys take notice of her, because of her large obsession and her obscenely large nose. I'm not saying women with large noses aren't beautiful, it's just Maddy has always been quite sensitive about her looks. Her nose is quite aristocrat I think, it gave her that all knowing look. She has a prominent bridge, like all our family of course, though her nose was a bit crooked. I've always been jealous of her chocolate eyes (even though they were quite small) and her lustrous thick curls. Everything about Madeleine was puffy, even her height added too this factor, Maddy stood at a small 5'1 whilst I dwarfed her with a 5'4 almost 5'5 stature.

Everything about Maddy and I were almost completely opposite, I was a bean pole compared too her, as Maddy's hour-glass figure gave her the curves I had always desired. My Body was long and I had small curves and was flat as my cousin Jerry. I suppose you can guess that Madeleine was quite well endowed, but they annoyed her too no end.

From when she was cleaning, too head banging too her newest album, they always got in the way. I always tell her too wear a better bra, she tells me too stop going through her wardrobe.

Oh sister love.

" Annie! Make sure you get me some Hershey's chocolate, yeah? I ran out!" Madeleine shouted.

Nodding, I kicked a poor rock out of my way as I opened the gate, which in turn gave a loud creaking noise in protest. Sighing at the old piece of metal, I racked a hand though my dark hair, toying with the thought of getting a new gate as this could probably only last another year or so, but quickly regretted my actions when I pulled my hand out of my hair I noticed chipped pieces of white paint on it.

"Great, now I most probably have suggestive white crap in my hair" I muttered, wiping the white substance onto my overly large knitted sweater, that I of course made myself.

Maybe whilst I make the journey too the supermarket, I should tell you about myself, yes?

Well as you may have concluded my name is Annie, short for Annabelle.

Annabelle Marie Floros.

Quite plain I know, but I think it suits me fine.

So anyway, my dad's family is originally from Greece, though his dad (my grandfather) moved from Athens too London when he was 23, taking his pregnant wife with him. 8 months later they had my dad, who then grew up and met my mum when he was 17. Apparently they hit it off quite well, getting married 3 years later and had me a year after that and two years later, out popped Maddy. My mum is Irish decent, though that's a bit boring if you ask me, Sometimes I wish I was decent from a French person. Though that might be because I had a slight obsession with the rococo period about a year or two back.

I was brought back from my reverie when I caught site of our little 'supermarket' and made a beeline for it. My small shoulder bag tapping ever so slightly against the side of my bum, the coins rattling occasionally, the sun annoyingly stabbing my eyes with its rays, I ever so slightly stumbled on rocks that littered the ground making me probably looking like a drunk. As I reached the door I caught sight of my reflection in the shiny plastic doors, My dark flat as a plank hair was half pinned back by a floral clip, My wide set deep brown eyes looking ever so tired, my lips pulled into a slight scowl and then my eyes travelled too my nose. See in our family our noses were quite big, though while my sister up holded the family tradition, mine was probably the most normal size, but instead of a crooked nose like my sibling, it took a slight hook shape making my appearance unusual. Usually people hated their noses, but I liked mine. What I hated was the slight baby fat around my cheeks that wouldn't leave, it made me look like a child… and the flat chest never helps with the sex appeal. Noticing how vain I must look staring at myself, I hurried inside and grabbed a silver trolley. My loafers squeaking slightly when I took a turn down the ail, whilst my long skirt swished around me when I turned too look at the types of cheeses. I love cheese, when I was little I never got why the kids at school giggled whenever they asked if I liked blue cheese.

I still don't.

Pulling my over-sized sweater closer too me when I reached the frozen food section, I scanned the shelves for mums favourite brand. Checking the use-by date quickly I chucked it into the trolley and forwarded on, grabbing the rest of the items needed until all that was left was Maddy's chocolate. Leaning slightly on the trolley as I pushed it slightly making it glide on it's own, taking me with it, I turned into the sweet ail when I was stopped in my tracks.

If this was god, well I may have just become a nun.

**A/N** :3 please review!

I know it stopped short... neheh n_n

But if anyone out there seems too like it, i'll forward on :D

Thank you again~


	2. Chapter 2  Somthings got a hold of me

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy the chapter ^_^

**Music: **Somthings got a hold of me - Christina Aguilera

When the love falls - Yiurma

My grandma always said when a person finds love for the first time,

Its like some one has shattered an invisible glass wall. Like a newborn opening his or her eyes for the first time, everything is different. My grandma also told me the first time she saw my grandfather, Christopher, everything was different in her eyes.

I had always had little crushes now and then, believing I was in love with the said crushes, always finding and searching for information on them. Quite stalkerish I know, I think that's why my sister calls my crushes obsessions. Though I never have been found out, apart from this one time, when I had a slight obsession with a boy named Peter Vendrick. He was the checkout boy at this very supermarket actually… Well anyway, I found Peter's Irish accent quite charming, the brightness of his red hair and his wonky eyebrows. Long story short, I found out he had a girlfriend and was heart broken, so I might have pranked her a couple of times, nothing too small but nothing to harsh. She sadly found out it was me, told Peter, Peter yelled at me and told me too stay away from his girlfriend and the next day Peter ended up dead. Don't ask me how; I have no idea how… I think I just have the worst luck with men. Maybe I should turn lesbian?

I'll decide another time.

But men just seem too die on my watch like crazy, you'd think I'd be torn up and want too stay in my house, grow old and have twelve cats.

The answer is no.

Why? Because I think I just haven't met the right guy yet.

The man who stood in front of me was at least six ft, hair red as fire, lips that were pulled into a giddy grin, but what really caught me was the mischievous glint in his warm brown eyes. Though this was only a side view of his characteristics, as his hand was running down the prices of various sweets, stopping only slightly at some too check if he had enough, well I think that was what he was doing as he kept patting his pocket as though too check if something was still there.

"Fred! There you are mate, you done it yet?" A pretty much identical male walked up too him, coming through the opposite direction I entered. My eyes scanned the intruder, which was identical too my angel. Though I noticed various differences, one was that the intruder had a rounder chin, two, his hair was slightly straighter and he didn't have as much mischief in his eyes as his what I suppose would be twin.

" I can't seem too find the perfect subject yet, but look at all these chocolates!" 'Fred' exclaimed.

_Fred. _

I suddenly took a strong liking too that name, as much as I had a love for black liquorice. I then noticed, too get Maddy's chocolate, I had too get passed my angel and his double ganger, and I knew first hand if I didn't get the god forsaken sweet, Maddy would act like someone killed her pet fish, Monty. It truly was a pain too live with that girl, but I'd be out of the house in two years.

Slowly making my way towards the two, I thought about the situations that could arise. One would be that they wouldn't move at all, probably not seeing me and ignore my existence forever more.

Situation two was that they'd notice me coming, intruder would leave, and 'Fred' would then ask me where I have been all his life.

Oh if only we lived in Elizabethan times… I would have been Shakespeare's favourite muse.

Hoping situation two would arise, I was only about 4 metres away from the boys when a younger male literally sprinted into the aisle. When I mean sprint, I mean he looked like he was about too do an interestingly difficult long jump technique too get away from some soul-sucking creature. Surprised by the sudden appearance, I did the only thing I could think of. I quickly pushed the trolley too the side and almost knocked over all the gummy bears, though still seemed to go unnoticed. Quickly checking if the gummy bears were all right, I glanced up at the boy who had decided he wanted to join the Olympic team.

And he too, had red hair, so I suppose there related?

Wow, captain obvious much?

"Fred! George! Something… weird …just happened…" the boy panted, looking like he'd wet himself.

Ah so the posers name is George. Interesting.

Both boys looked at the young red head interestedly, and both raised an eyebrow in complete sync. What I would give too hear Fred's voice again…

" One of those silver things on wheels came right at me! ...Why do muggles think it's a good idea too put food in a death trap?" The ginger had started out hurried, as though too warn them, but then ended up whining the last part, as both older boys looked at him with sly grins. Wait, what the hell was a muggle? And didn't that boy know what a trolley was?

"Aw is ickle Ronniekins afraid of the big bad-?" George had started, but was cut short when the little ginger, 'Ronniekins' gave a strangled noise, which sounded cross between a warning, and that he was constipated. Once again in sync looking highly amused but then realising what the boy was motioning, both of twins looked directly at me.

Shit.

Awkwardly, I picked up a random pack of gummy bears, even though they were not needed, I needed too look like I was in search for something. And making a quick decision, I decided that I would probably and sadly never see Fred again, so I made my way towards them, where I spied a Hershey's chocolate bar. Putting my head down, as I got close too them, I felt a blush creep on the back of my neck. Muttering a 'excuse me', I grabbed the chocolate, and was about too make my way back too my death trap on wheels when I felt a slight pull on my bag. Looking in the direction I felt the pull, I noticed I looked straight at Fred. He looked at me curiously, and raised an eyebrow, probably not impressed that I was eavesdropping. Passing off the pull as a figment of my over active imagination, I hurried back too the trolley and pretty much took off like a rocket. The blush had now probably covered my entire head, making me look like a tomato. Faintly I heard a hearty laugh, and a bit of their conversation, which thoroughly once again confused me.

"Think she's related too Snape?"

"With a nose like that, no doubt."

This is definitely going too be a story I tell the gran kids.


End file.
